Nail clippers utilizing a pair of leaf spring elements secured together at one end and having cutting edges at the other end are well known. Usually a fulcrum post is rotatably mounted on one of the elements adjacent its cutting edge and extends through the other element for support of a fulcrum lever used to move the cutting edges toward each other to produce cutting.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide structure or accouterments for such clippers so that they will be easier to use. An example is the Tottenham U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,960 wherein rings are provided on the ends of the lever and the spring elements, the rings being adapted to receive the fingers or thumb of the user to improve the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,131 to Manes discloses a clipper having a finger hook and thumb piece on the respective lever and cutting element.
Rommerdale U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,416 discloses molded plastic attachments for the lever and a clipping element to make them easier to use.
Sartore U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,966 proposes scissor-like thumb and finger handles to make the apparatus easier to use and direct.
While these improvements provide some help, no one of them permits the involvement of the entire hand to hold and operate the clipper. With such involvement, as I now provide, the clipper is much easier and more comfortable to direct and operate.